


His Master, Exasperated

by Mermaid886



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy sebby, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Sebastian’s souvenir, adorable ciel, sebastian loves ciel, slight genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: After Ciel went through a difficult process, Sebastian’s enjoyment of Ciel’s leftovers is interfering with his duties. What will his master think when he discovers Sebastian’s dirty little secret?Sequel to His Master, Fragmented





	His Master, Exasperated

Hello! Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please favor, follow, comment, etc if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————-

In the following days since Ciel’s unfortunate headache, life around the manor had returned to normal. The only strange thing Ciel had noticed was that Sebastian always seemed to be in a hurry to finish his duties with Ciel as quickly as possible. Sometimes Ciel got out of bed just to go and see what his butler was doing. Instead of attending to his duties for the next day, he found Sebastian in his room with the door closed. Ciel scowled in irritation as he marched back to bed each time. Sebastian had said he could never lie. He could just simply confront Sebastian about it. 

After one particularly quick goodnight, that was just what Ciel decided to do. The bluenette got up, stormed down the hall, and flung open Sebastian’s door. “Sebastian! What are you——What the hell is that?!?” Ciel gasped in exasperation as he saw Sebastian sitting on his bed, Ciel’s sack doll chibi in his pink dress and hat in front of him, twirling and squealing. 

Sebastian’s eyes widened in horror as the chibi squeaked, “EEP!” and quickly ran behind the butler to hide. “My-my lord, i-it’s not what it looks like.” Sebastian stuttered. Ciel’s mouth was open in shock. “What is that thing?!” He demanded, running over to try to see it again. Sebastian slyly had put a hand behind his back to help his little lady squirm up into his coattail to hide. “I-it is nothing, my lord. There was an accident after you took your medicine a few weeks ago, and I’m afraid there was a…..scrap… leftover. You don’t mind if I enjoy a scrap do you?” Sebastian smirked. Ciel scowled. “First it was the damn cats, now this. If I see that thing again, you are to crush it. I don’t like it. I don’t want it here.” “But, my lord-“ Sebastian began, frowning. “That’s an order, Sebastian!” Ciel spat as he slammed the door and walked back to his room. “Yes, my lord.” Sebastian murmured. 

Once Ciel was gone, he helped the little chibi down from his coat tail. “We’ll have to be more careful, my lady. I’m afraid I won’t be able to spend as much time with you now.” He cooed at the little chibi, tapping her noseless face gently with a finger. “Bas-tian?” The little chibi asked with tearful eyes. Then a little smile settled on her round face. “Bas-tian!” She shrieked. Sebastian was curious to know what she was thinking. 

In the following days, Sebastian was indeed unable to play with the chibi like he used to. Since Ciel had discovered the chibi, he seemed to always have a task for Sebastian, more so than before. The little chibi grew lonely, but one day, as she heard Sebastian’s voice in the study, she decided if he couldn’t visit her, she could visit him. 

Sebastian had just come in to bring Ciel his tea. Ciel had turned to look out the window. “Why is Finny trimming the topiaries like that? He knows better.” Ciel remarked. To Sebastian’s horror, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the little chibi climb onto Ciel’s desk and begin to waddle across, her tiny, fluffy pink dress and hat bobbing along with her. Sebastian quickly snatched the chibi off the desk and stuffed her in to his mouth as Ciel spun his chair back around. “What do you think, Sebastian?” Ciel asked. Sebastian just nodded. His mouth too full of chibi to talk. “Well?” Ciel pressed.

His eye narrowed as he saw his butler wasn’t willing to move his mouth. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked suspiciously. Sebastian faked a cough and turned his head, spitting the chibi down into his sleeve between his coat and shirt. “Nothing, my lord. I was just agreeing with you.” The butler said with a smile. “I see.” Ciel said, watching Sebastian take the cart and go to leave the room. “Sebastian,” he called and Sebastian froze, turning, “Yes, my lord?” “I’m not allergic to her, so I suppose, she can stay if you really like her that much.” Ciel said, not looking up from his paperwork.

The chibi popped out of Sebastian’s sleeve and flung herself across the room, grabbing on to hug Ciel’s face gratefully. “I meant with him! With him! Not me! Get off! Sebastian!” Ciel cried as he flailed. Sebastian chuckled, plucking the chibi off Ciel and leaving the room smiling with her sitting happily atop his shoulder. “Yes, my lord.”


End file.
